Ballad of Wally West
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Wally is now Sorcerer Supreme. Even with his addict father back, his magic out of control, and dark forces taking out heroes, he still can't tell anyone the truth or risk losing his powers. Chapter 7-The team heals but new danger strikes.
1. Ballad of Wally West

_So I was a bit disappointed with "denial" because it seemed so foolish of Wally to not believe in magic, when a number of the Justice League like Zatara and Wonder Woman use it. So I decided to write an alternative story, where Wally has to come to grips with his past and his need for control. I also want to delve into why he womanizes so much, and explore his friendship with Robin. I took the liberty of tweaking his background a bit, but I hope I stayed within the spirit of the comics. _

Ballad of Wally West

_I've got time to think about my past as I dodge_

_Between the bullets how my life was so exciting_

_Before I got this way and how long ago it was_

_Now I never can explain by the clock that's on the_

_Tower or the one that's in my brain_

_And I'll be there before you know it_  
_I'll be gone before you see me_  
_And do you think you can imagine_  
_Anything so lonely_  
_And I know you'd really like me_  
_But I never stick around_  
_Because time keeps dragging on_  
_And on..._

_=Jimmy's Big Ego_

"Put that on and you may never take it off," Klarion hissed as the mask slipped on. Then came the butt kicking to end all butt kicking. Wally had never felt such power coursing through him. He had run at the speed of sound and had walked on water. Neither of which was cool as feeling actual energy flow out of his body. The fact that he controlled nothing of it was nothing but a mere detail to the ultimate coolness that was going on around him. Magic may have been fake but it was very cool!

"Enjoying yourself?" Geezer Nelson asked, with a smirk. "I thought being Dr. Fake would be boring, but you seem to be grinning up a storm."

"Any sufficiently advanced technology would be indistinguishable from magic," Wally said triumphantly. He would have to remove the mask soon but he was enjoying himself. Seeing Klarion go Klary-gone was most epic. He only wished Robs had been on mission so he could rub it into his face. "So when do I get my face back again? It's rather cute and the girls do prefer me without an ugly face mask."

The old geezer sighed. "Hate to break it to you, "he began, before returning to his original smirk. "Actually…I don't. The Helmut and I have chosen you as the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Apparently, it finds your sharp mind useful. Or maybe I'm just sadistic. Doesn't really matter."

"You can't do this to me. I'm a scientist. I don't even believe in magic," Wally protested. He didn't want to be Sorcerer Supreme. He just wanted to be Hero Supreme. "You tricked me into putting on the mask!"

"Your wants aren't really my concern. Call an agony aunt or something. I just think you should understand that until you vow service…the mask is going to hold you prisoner," Nelson said, his smile fading. "And if you don't…I'll never be with my Inza. If you're a hero…you need to save me. This is your destiny, until you pass it on to someone else. It's just another power given to you. Come on, you need to be a hero and step up."

"You call yourself a hero? You just trapped me to a life as a sorcerer, what kind of heroism is that?" Wally demanded. He was Kid Flash. When his uncle retired, he planned to become the Flash. He had no time for stupidity like sorcery. He ran a finger through his hair and realized that in his mind, he couldn't feel anything. There was no friction, there was nothing but his thoughts and things he didn't want others to see.

"I had to find a successor, kid. And I chose you. It's not all bad. You'll learn powers you never dreamed of. Now that I'm in your mind, I've learned quite a bit about you," Nelson said, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I had a dad like that too."

Wally looked up at Nelson with hate filled eyes. "I don't talk about that," he hissed, but the memories swirled around all the same. He had thought them locked away where no one can find them.

_There was an empty fridge, a small red haired boy sitting in a corner and waiting for someone to notice him. Dad was out of work again and he had been drinking. Wally was hungry, but he knew better to ask anyone now. Mom was crying and yelling at Dad. "How could you mouth off again? You have a family to feed, can't you think of anyone but yourself?" she shouted. _

_ "I won't listen to this garbage," Dad shouted back up the bottle and throwing it at Mom's head. She ducked and it exploded on the wall. "I didn't even want either of you." Wally cowered in the corner. He just wanted them to stop fighting. Dad turned to him. "And you, you stupid kid. Failing in school, failing at life." He wanted his father to love him. He just didn't know how to make it happen! _

_ Wally burst into tears. "Stupid sissy," Dad snapped, getting to his feet and looming over him. "I'll give you something to cry about." A second later, Wally's nose was bleeding and Mom was screaming. Tomorrow, Wally would lie_ _about falling down stairs and walking into doors. He would think about heroes and he would sit in the lab where no one would find him. He would make everything okay. _

Wally closed his eyes. "It's the past. It can't hurt me anymore." Not even Robin…Dick knew of his past. He knew Batman knew, because Batman knew everything but some things were kept secret. No one needed to know Wally had been his father's punching bag when Daddy dearest had gotten drunk.

"Not something easy to live with," Nelson said. "Look, the Fates chose you. I would have preferred someone cuter, a girl. I'm a modern kind of guy; I would have preferred to pick a sorceress. But I knew you were chosen to be a hero. So I guess you can blame me, but you can also blame yourself. You were the one who was brave enough to be found worthy."

No wonder he had become obsessed with the Flash. When he dreamed of heroes rescuing him…he could imagine someday someone would rescue him. When he studied science and studied super heroes, he was free. "I'm a hero already. I don't need these powers. I don't want them," Wally snapped. "Get out of my head!"

His wish had come true. Science gave him structure. His interest in science had attracted the attention of his wonderful aunt and uncle, who had taken him away from his parents. They had welcomed him into their home and given him everything, love, a home and a family. Then he made himself a hero. He had found peace. This helmet couldn't take it away from him.

"Can't, I'm trapped here till you agree to take on the task." Nelson was just floating there, mocking him. "Think of the good things. Ever wanted to pay your father back for smacking you around? The magic you'll have will make sure your mother is never hurt again. Your super speed was one thing, but this will give you a world of possibilities."

"Rudy can't hurt me again," Wally whispered, his voice tight. Uncle Barry had deeply considered beating the crap out of Rudy, but Aunt Iris had assured him it wasn't worth it. Both Flash and Kid Flash were too powerful for it to be a fair fight. Mom was in an apartment in California, divorced and working to become an accountant. Dad was gone. Things were okay now. He didn't have to think about the past.

"He can't, but this mask can hurt you badly. Not going to be sentimental here. So either you say yes or you lose your body. I'd choose fast if I were you. No pun intended," Nelson said, trying to comfort him.

Wally nodded. It was better to give in now and seek help from his uncle and the Justice League than die. He didn't fear death, but he did fear causing pain to his beloved family. "Work your magic," he spat. He hated Kent Nelson and he would break this curse. He had escaped worse. He would escape this.  
"Good to hear. Kneel," Nelson directed. Wally fell to his knees, but refused to bow his head. Uncle Barry had taught him quite plainly that there was nothing worth kneeling to. "Lord Nabu, stand and receive this, your new servant."

Wally looked up at the ghostly form before him and suddenly knew the words to say. "Lord Nabu, Master of Order, _I become your liege man of life and limb and truth and earthly honors, bearing to you against all chaos._ I, Wallace Rudolph West give you my soul." Until he found a way to break this curse and free himself.

The mask shifted into a pair of golden goggles. They could be worn over his mask like any other pair of equipment. No one would have to know he had sold his soul. No one would have to know he had magic. All right, he had advanced technology masquerading as magic and he would be the one to solve it.

"Your words are accepted. Rise and fight my battles, Sorcerer Supreme," a deep voice intoned. "Return to the mortal world. We begin training tomorrow."

"Goodbye kid…and good luck. For what its worth….thank you," Nelson whispered as Wally felt himself falling into nothingness. "Wally."

Wally….

"Wally!" He opened his eyes. Artemis was looking at him, worry and disdain in her eyes. "You better be okay, West," she was growling. "Robin will not be happy and I don't deal well with mopey teenagers."

Wally wanted to say something, explain that his life had changed and he couldn't just be Kid Flash anymore. But the words didn't come to his mouth. Instead, he just nodded. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Artemis demanded. "You put on the mask and suddenly you were gone. And now you're just kneeling there, staring off into space in an empty room in the middle of battle. We've all been looking for you. What gives?"

Wally shrugged. "No idea. I'm hungry," he managed to stammer. He didn't even know what gave. Perhaps it had been all a dream? Then he felt the thick metal bands around his goggles. "Let's just find the others." He would figure this out after he had a full stomach.

Artemis glared at him. "Can't believe you were sleeping during battle. You're beyond pathetic."

Wally smiled and grinned. "Dreaming of Miss Martian." No one could know what was happening, just yet. "Sweet, sweet dreams."

_AN-Tune in for chapter 2, when Wally gets his first magic lesson and does something very foolish. _


	2. Intentions are Good

_So I know that the show shows that Wally has parents and I had a big choice. Do I make this an AU or do I change the story entirely? I decided to do both! Wally will not be living with his parents, but they will be in his life. I will just re-interpret some scenes a bit differently. So chapter 2, Wally becomes a sorcerer._

Chapter Two: I'm Just a Soul whose Intentions Are Good

People, don't you know I'm only human  
Don't you know I have faults like anyone  
But sometimes I find myself alone regretting  
Some little thing; some foolish thing that I have done,

-The Animals

Wally wanted to tell his friends his new secret. He wanted to make them understand that he was cursed with a Lord of Order who had dibs on his soul. Each time he opened his mouth, he kept finding the words he wanted to say completely worthless. He had a demon in his body. He didn't even believe in demons and he had this happening to him.

He lay back in his chair, trying to relax. He would talk to Uncle Barry; the Flash could solve any problem and do it quickly. He was going to be fine; the League would think him out of this.

He was a sorcerer. He didn't even like magic shows. He had always find science so rational. Things happened for a reason. Otherwise…chaos was all that existed. Nothing terrified Wally more than chaos. He had endured too much of it.

Safe in the bio ship, he could feel himself beginning to relax. He would be all right. He would go home and he would go to sleep and in the morning, he would have a solution.

_You must begin your lessons. We do not have time for your self-doubt. _

That would not be happening. This was his secret. Besides the jokes, Artemis and Robin would likely team up to kick his butt for keeping secrets. No one needed to know for now.

_You swore your soul to me, ungrateful boy. Now transform immediately. _

It was his body. He could do as he pleased. He would transform into Merlin the Magician as soon as he was alone.

"Are you all right?" Aqualad asked, looking at him with what likely passed for concern in Antantica or wherever he came from. "You seem troubled."

"Yeah, just tired," Wally said, turning away. "I think I pulled a few muscles." He wanted to lie down and sleep so badly but he had to wait till he got back to base before he got his well deserved break.

"Awww, did little Wally hurt his little wrist?" Artemis asked, her tone disdainful. "I bet you cracked a nail."

"Oh quiet, blondie," he mumbled. He usually liked his retorts to be more biting, but he was tired from becoming mythical. "Go annoy someone else."

_You are going to feel sick until you learn to control your powers. The more you fight me, the harder it will go. _ Wally was beginning to truly the magic and everything non-scientific. He would have to fight the nausea and hope he got home in one piece.

"You have a strange energy around you," Miss Martian said, looking even more concerned. "Perhaps it is best we call your mentor. We do not want you getting sick."

"Maybe you could tend to me," Wally said with a wink. He wanted girls to like him. He wanted to make them smile. He just wasn't very good at it.

"I'm not trained in earth medicine. Perhaps Batman would be a better choice; he has access to a wide variety of doctors." Bless Miss Martian, but her innocence was a bit annoying sometimes. Wally had preferred a sponge bath, though even he knew that would not be happening.

"The geek's fine, he's just tired and horny," Artemis said airily, tossing her blonde braid. "Let's just get home. I'm starving." She would be the voice of reason, even if she was an annoying know it all. Finally, something they could agree on.

"I'm with her," Superboy said loudly. "And next time, I'm flying there. Ships give me the heebie jeebies." M'gann didn't even look insulted at the harsh words directed at her bio-ship. Wally would be a lot nicer to her, but she didn't even give him a second chance.

"Then, it is home," Aqualad said, trying to be leader. He had a long way before that happened, as Robin was really regretting allowing the position away from himself. This would come to a head soon and would end in shouting.

Wally said nothing more over the long trip but he could feel Robin's dark glare on him. The kid could smell trouble a mile away and somehow, the Robin knew something was up. Keeping a secret from his best friend would be horrible, he told Dick everything. Dick told him everything, including his secret identity. Risking the wrath of the Bat for him was incredible.

He wished he could confide in Dick, but he knew it was useless. No one could understand this curse and he couldn't burden his teammates. Not until he had a way of solving the problem.

Food sounded excellent. Everything was better on a full stomach.

* * *

Wally's room was kept neat by Uncle Barry's commands. Uncle B might have been laid back about a lot of things but cleanliness wasn't one of them. "One tiny slip and a broken ankle takes you off hero duty," he would say.

Which is why Wally's room could pass military inspection, (even with the Danica McKeller pin-up on the wall). A neatly made bed, a closet of folded clothing, a chemistry lab in a corner, a book shelf and desk in the opposite corner and a secret stash of junk food. It was the normal room of a normal teenager who could break the sound barrier and currently had magical powers. Lucky him.

He had wanted to broach the topic with Uncle Barry, but his hero had been called away on an emergency Justice League mission. "Sorry, kid," he said, ruffling Wally's hair. "I'll be back soon and then we'll talk." He had long understood his uncle's work had to come first, but it still made him feel resentful sometimes. He really needed him now.

His uncle would be pretty mad when he found out. Besides being a world class skeptic, his uncle was also fiercely protective of him. he wouldn't be happy about Wally trying out a dangerous piece of magical equipment without testing. "That's what mentors are for, to take the bullet. You're supposed to hide behind me."

He wasn't a kid anymore. Robin was two years younger and Batman let him out into the field. It had been a fight but he was a hero in his own right. Even if he wasn't as strong as the others, or as fast as he could be, he could be a great hero.

Maybe some exploring of the curse would be appropriate…in the interests of science, of course. There was no point in twiddling his thumbs till Uncle Barry came home. "All right, I'm ready. Work your magic," he mumbled, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "I'm all yours." The helmet rest on his stomach so he could look into its cruel face, the face of his jailor of superstition. He wanted to kick it but he figured that even advanced technology pretending to be magic would find some way of getting back on it.

_You belong to Magic. The sooner you accept it, the easier it will be. Pick your first spell you wish to learn. _

Wally didn't like belonging to anything, but the idea of using a spell and cracking the science behind it was fascinating. "All right, give me the spell for flight." He might as well be able to do something Supey could do.

A hologram-like spell book appeared before him, opened to the proper page. "Gwna 'm adeina," he muttered. It seemed like nothing had happened. He didn't feel his bones grow hollow like a bird to make him more aero-dynamic. he didn't feel any jet propulsion pushing him into the air. In fact, he felt the same way he always had.

It took him a moment to realize something. His body were no longer touching the ground. He was floating weightlessly on the air, but there was no apparent change in his mass. He could fly!

This was scientifically impossible. He was breaking six laws of physics and he likely was breaking more than a few house rules about super hero grand-standing in the house. But none of that mattered. He could fly like Superman!

He whirled around joyfully, feeling like a bubble. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, just floating on a pool of air. He could only imagine the abilities he could have, he could hide from villains more effectively, and he could travel places without exhausting himself through running and winding down his metabolism.

Even better, he could beat Superboy who could only leap tall buildings in a single bound. He could sail over the clone's head and impress Miss Martian. Everyone would be green with envy, besides for Meagan who would be green with love. "Can you make me invisible?" He imagined the neighbors might notice a boy flying around.

The next page appeared. "Ad neb canfod 'm," he read. A shivery feeling filled his body as his fingers faded before his eyes. It was like Miss Martian's ability, but it belonged to him. He looked in the mirror and saw nothing.

He wasn't there. No one could know what he was doing. He could do anything and no one would know. It was the most freeing moment of his life. "This is wonderful," he whispered, as he flew out the window and into the starry night. With a mere wave of his chin, he could go in any direction he pleased. It was effortless, like breathing.

He couldn't help but giggle like a little kid as he zoomed through the air, doing flips and tumbles like Superman or Miss Martian. This was only his first spell and it was the coolest feeling he had enjoyed in a long time. It was like having his powers for the first time. He remembered that first moment when he had outran a car. He felt the same unstoppable feeling in his bones, the feeling of being a God.

As he continued swooping through the air, high above the clouds, he did feel a slight pinch in his side. He might not have felt the magic in energy expenditure, but he obviously was expending something. Power could neither be created nor destroyed, and he was using plenty of it.

_Concentrate. You don't want to fall. _

No, being squished would ruin his euphoria. Perhaps he should stop. He had done enough experimenting for the day; he could call it a day and start his homework. "Gwna 'm adeina," he repeated, strengthen the spell. He had to know the outer limits of his new powers.

"Give me the next spell,' he ordered. He wanted more; he wanted to know every single spell. He needed to do more. He had big plans. He would take out the Joker and Darksaid and anyone who got in his way. No one would ever be able to hurt him again.

_It was thought that a single taste would make it sufficiently palatable. Are you not relieved you are the chosen one and these powers are yours? _

Wally was too busy glancing through the spells. He would be able to soon command spells of flight like Superman, charms of invulnerability like Aqualad, and superhuman strength like tem both. He would be able to launch fire & lightning blasts from his finger tips, which was far cooler than Artemis's arrows. He would rival the divine Miss Martian with telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and intangibility. "How long does this last?"

_The longer you train, the longer it lasts. Soon, you will have all those skills at your finger tips, besides your superior speed. _

"I can get used to that," Wally said. He had two new powers and tomorrow he would learn more of them. He already had chosen his next spell, super strength. He had plans for training for tomorrow, plans that included Superboy face down on the floor, humiliated in defeat.

_I can revoke my power bargain, if you wish. You have had a taste. If it is not to your liking, I can find a new subject. Perhaps the one called Superboy? _

"No." He was just the dumb speedster; he was just Robin's sidekick. With this new science-pretending to be magic, he could become so powerful. And he couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. Uncle Barry would want him to have the powers. This power belonged to him. He would be the most powerful apprentice. He could be leader. He could become the next Super Man. He would be a force for justice. "I'm your man. I'm your sorcerer," he whispered, as he flew back into his room. "I need this power more!"

_You can have as much as you need. You will be my Sorcerer Supreme. _

Not a second too soon. A moment later, Uncle Barry poked his blond head in. "Sorry, Jason Blood needed some help. Some kids were messing with some charms and accidently raised the dead," he said, with his trademark grin.

"Messing with magic, huh?" Wally said, giving him his most innocent smile. He was suddenly glad it was the Flash and not Batman who was his mentor. "So, what happened?"

"It's not magic, Wally. It's science that is just extremely advanced. Once you start believing in magic, you stop questioning. Everything has an explanation, kid," Uncle Barry said in a mockingly stern voice. "I let you eat me out of house and home, but in this house, we're scientists. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Wally shrugged. "Girls," he lied neatly. "Like Miss Martian and getting to third base with her." He knew he couldn't mention him becoming a sorcerer now. Uncle Barry would make him give up his precious new gift. No, he had to have this.

"For my blood pressure's sake, you better be talking baseball. Just try and wait till you're legal, you have enough on your plate. Speaking of which…I need to talk to you about something and I don't think you're going to like it. But I need you to hear me out."

_AN-This can't be good. But hey, no story involves some danger and this is only the start of Wally's problems. Next chapter, he fights Superboy and he gets some majorly bad news. _

_Please review, it means the world to me! _


	3. The Sound of Silence

So another chapter. I have big plans for this story and I'm excited for the turn of events that the show is going, especially with the Light. So I am introducing Wally's family, and I decided to change it around, while keeping it as close to canon. So Wally will still have dinner with his family, but we know now why. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will have Wally back with the team. I really hope you review, I'd love to know what you guys think and it means a lot to me. I'm hoping to do at least 20 chapters and feedback will make it even better.

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.

-Simon and Garfunkel

The Sound of Silence

Uncle Barry had many discussions with Wally. He had one such when Wally had gotten his powers and had to be lectured on responsibility. There had been many lectures after Wally had acting idiotically on missions. He had another one just a few weeks ago when Wally had gone rogue with the other guys and formed Young Justice. So he had expected something quite different from the news he received.

"Your father has been in rehab for a bit. He's been clean for three months," Uncle Barry said gravely, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder. "He wants to see you."

"What?" Wally hissed, unable to resist a shiver. "Never!" He couldn't allow himself to ever see that horrible beast again. "I don't care what he wants!"

"Okay, let's talk about this," Uncle Barry said, looking just as miserable. "Nothing is going to happen, we're just going to talk. I know how upsetting this is for you."

"It won't be upsetting because this isn't going to happen. You promised me, you promised that I would never have to see him again," Wally said softly. He still remembered that day, the worst and best day of his life. "I want you to keep that promise."

_It had been a_ cold day and e_ight year old Wally had been trapped in the house. Dad had gotten drunk again, and there was no escape. He could smell the alcohol when he woke up and had decided to spend the day quietly in his room._

_Then came the raised voices. "Wally needs help. Barry and I want to take him for a bit, just till you work things out. If he's out of the way, you two can concentrate on each other and not have to worry."_

"_I don't need you messing with my kid, Iris. Wally's fine," Dad had bellowed back. Wally desperately wanted to go with his aunt and uncle, but didn't dare speak up. He knew not to speak when his father was in a bad mood. He had lied enough about what happened when he did. _

"_You're drunk. How could he be fine? This isn't you, Rudy. You used to be an engineer, someone great. Now you're underemployed in a factory and you're terrorizing your own family. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for your son. he's so bright, he's so special. He could be like Dad, a great scientist," Aunt Iris had pleaded._

"_Has he been telling you I'm a bad father too?" Dad snapped, and then came pounding feet and Dad stormed into his room, clearly drunk. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. "Wally, get out here, you've been telling lies about me again."_

"_Let's not involve the kid," Uncle Barry had said, following at his father's heels. "Come on, let Wally go. Don't hurt him!"_

"_Are you telling people you don't want me as your father?" Dad snarled, shaking him. Wally braced for the blow, but didn't see where he was. "You ungrateful little wretch!" Too late to duck, he felt the slap. It hurt, but not as much as the tumbling down the stairs again. It would be the last step that would hurt the most._

_But the impact never came. Someone was holding him tightly, cradling in his arms. 'I'm here, kid. I'm here," a wonderful voice said and Wally knew he was safe. "Your Uncle Barry is going to take you far away. You are not coming back. I promise." He had no idea how Uncle Barry had gotten to the bottom of the stairs before him. Or why Dad was laid out cold from a punch. And he didn't care._

_He just knew he was safe now._

"I know how angry you are, kid. Believe me, I wanted to kill him for what he did to you and Mary," Uncle Barry whispered, putting his arm around Wally's shaking shoulders. "I should have taken you away from him earlier. Iris and I never forgave ourselves for not intervening when we first saw the signs. We take our commitment to keeping you safe seriously and we aren't asking you to do this lightly."

"Then let's lock him up in Central City prison and call it a day," Wally suggested bitterly, allowing himself the hug. He would have preferred to endure torture than see his stupid father again. "I can think of charges we can bring."

"As much as I will never forget what he did, I think everyone is entitled to a second chance. I ran the tests myself, he's clean. And he's sorry. He missed out on seven years of seeing you grow up. I think that's a worse punishment than anything I can dream up," Uncle Barry said, squeezing his shoulders together tightly. "He's waiting for us at the Garricks."

"I can dream up worse. Push him down a few flights of stairs, beat him silly, and flog him with a belt for talking back," Wally hissed. He had the scars, scars that he had lied to Dick about, scars that mocked him every time he changed into Kid Flash. "Let me try that on him and then we'll talk!"

"I know, Wally. But he says he's clean. I checked him myself. He's sober, and he wants his family back. He and your mother have worked things out and she let it slip who you are," Uncle Barry said, sighing deeply.

"He knows?" Wally howled. His mother had been told, but Wally had been happiest when his father knew as little as possible about everything in his life. And this risked everyone's safety! "You let him know our identities!"

"He is your father and technically, his rights weren't surrendered. He can legally take you away and while I could fight him in court, it would be a long battle. So I figured it's best he know that there's two older generations of Flashes who will protect you. He knows and he knows that if he lifts a hand to you, I will make sure it is the last thing he ever does," Uncle Barry soothed. "Trust me."

"That isn't enough. I don't want threats. I want action. You know what he did to me?" Wally snapped, turning away from the man he considered his true father. "I must have fallen down enough stairs and walked into more doors than a Three Stooges marathon." He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I can't see him. I trust you. I hate him. "

"Wally, I am not asking you to do anything. If you aren't ready to see him, I won't force you. You are my nephew and i will protect you. And you can protect yourself now, you're not that little boy anymore. You're a hero, you protect people," Uncle Barry soothed, hugging him close.

Wally shook his head. "How can you forgive him for what he did to Mom and me?" he asked. Every time he put away a bad guy, he vowed someday he would put away his father for what he had done.

"Because Rudy's my brother in law. I married his sister and that makes him family," Uncle Barry explained. He was too kind for his own good. Wally was much less forgiving of people who had ruined his life. "You don't give up on family."

"Then let him be your family. But I have no intention of making him my family. You're the only father figure I need. I'd rather have Batman in a bad mood than him," Wally retorted. That was saying something. Even Robin feared Batman in a bad mood. The Dark Knight had privately reamed out both of them for the Cadmus incident and Wally still had his knees shaking from the incident.

" I think it would be healthy for you to put him behind you, to see he's just a broken guy who is trying to put his life together. He's family, and we should try to be there for him as he tries to make his life whole again. Come on, I'll be right there with you," Uncle Barry said, patting the top of Wally's head. "Please?"

* * *

Wally slumped on the Garrick's couch, trying to ignore the other people at the party. He had kissed his mother when he saw her and then ducked into the library to read some comics. He wanted to use magic immediately, he wanted to feel that sweet rush of power flow through his body. He wanted to be anywhere but here, waiting to see the man who destroyed his life.

Of course, God hated him. The last person he ever wanted to see had entered the room. "Hello, son," Dad said, sheepishly looking at the ground. He had gained weight, he looked older. He didn't look half as intimidating as he once had been. And Wally was still terrified of him. "You look good."

It was amazing what two loving parents and puberty could achieve. "Thanks," he said, staring at his sneakers. "Nice party, isn't it? Great food!" What else was he supposed to say? Hi Dad, sorry for not keeping in touch but being thrown around like a chew toy had affected my memory?

"I'm really glad you came to see me," Dad began again. Always the master of repartee, wasn't he? He almost wondered why he was still scared. His dad was a washed up failure.

"I couldn't miss the Garrick party," Wally said pleasantly. He was not going to forgive or forget what happened. He was not going to exchange pleasantries with him and pretend nothing happened. He still had the scars to prove it.

"Look, I can't make up for what I did to you, but I can tell you I'm sorry. Not a day goes by without me realizing how much I lost, all those wasted years that I couldn't be a father to you." He sounded almost like a father. Once, Wally would have given anything to hear his father behave like this. Now, he just wished he could punch him.

"I'm glad you're getting sober," Wally said carefully. "So, Uncle Barry told you of my extra-curricular activities?" He needed his father to know how many ways he could make him suffer if he wanted.

"Couldn't believe it. I'm proud of you, saving people," Dad said, looking uncomfortable. "My boy, Kid Flash." He had always called dreaming of being a hero "stupid." Had it been the booze talking? It didn't matter, Wally remembered the insults all the same.

"Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris raised me right," Wally said pleasantly, enjoying striking that little blow at his father's ego. He wished he could have followed it with a swift haymaker but felt he had done enough. "They made sure I took the right path."

"They did indeed. I'm glad Barry and Iris saved you from me, and I'm glad to see what a fine young man you've become. A real hero, my son. And a science prodigy, you're a definite wonder," Dad said, putting his hand out to touch Wally's shoulder.

Wally had vowed not to flinch, but it was automatic. He could feel his shoulders raise up as he braced for a blow. Uncle Barry was instantly at his side, with a charming smile. "He's something special, all right," he said, putting a comforting arm around him. "Let's have dinner. We can catch up later."

* * *

The dinner had gone smoothly. Everyone had made stupid jokes and pretended nothing was wrong. Mom made jokes about Wally not being fast to do chores, and everyone tried to act like one normal family. Wally spent the time eating ice cream to cover his nerves and had ducked out early to return to Mt. Justice.

_You seem upset, Sorcerer._

Wally scowled. "He's back in my life. He knows who I am. Why?" he hissed, looking out into the inky sky.

_Your father is an annoyance who can be crushed at any time. A single spell and he will never see the morning._

Wally refused to consider that option. He wanted to hurt his father but he would decide that after he had a chance to think through his options. He couldn't let him keel over at the table, too many people to call an ambulance. He would have his revenge, but it would have to wait for now. He had a mission to attend to.

To make himself feel better, he flew back. Tonight, he had become Sorcerer Supreme. He had the power to do anything he wanted. He didn't have to fear his father anymore. He didn't fear anything.

He was a hero now. He was the most powerful wizard in the world, or he would be someday. No one would ever hurt him again.

AN-Things in upcoming chapters. Wally will be betrayed by someone and betray a team member. One team member will be facing execution and Wally will have to risk everything to save their life. And the magical addiction is only getting stronger.

Next chapter: Wally uses his powers against an innocent person and realizes just what a gift he has.

Again, reviews are cherished and begged for!


	4. Work Your Magic

Chapter Four-Work Your Magic

_I never wanna lose this feeling_  
_I am able and I'm willing_  
_Yes, I'm willing_  
_Work your magic-Dima Koldun _

_ So Wally decides to be more foolish and reveal some magic to his sharp eyed friends. He doesn't realize that appearances can deceive…painfully. _

Wally liked Mt. Justice a lot, but he did wish he had a little more privacy. All he wanted to do was not think about his father and munch on something carbohydrate laden and instead, he had been recruited to the sparring club. "Come on, everyone's doing it," Artemis mocked. "Show us what you're made of."

The stats were clear. Artemis had managed to defeat Aqualad, but Blondie was then promptly thrown out of the game by Superboy, who was still reigning champion. To his utter chagrin, Wally watched Artemis smile and blush the entire time, she had enjoyed the big lug putting his hands all over her. Miss Martian was not accustomed to earth fighting and had just stayed to cheerlead Superboy. The fake gods were not kind. "Robin?" Superboy asked. "You next?"

He wished he could be that strong and powerful. Then everyone would be cheering for him, he wouldn't be the comic relief of the team. He would be the leader, like Batman and Uncle Barry were, like Robin would be.

_Need a magical boost?_ The Mask-bracelet was so hilarious. Of course he needed a magical boost, he was only a young sorcerer who was madly in love and losing the girl of his dreams. _ You only need ask. After all, the girls admire Superboy for his strength. You could be strong too. _

Wally did want to impress the ladies. And didn't knights in the stupid novels Aunt Iris read fight duels to win the hearts of fair maidens? It was historical precedent for the brave Sir Wallace to defeat the evil Super Boy. "Gwna 'm 'n bybyr," he whispered in a cough, grateful he had learned the strengthening spell. "I'll spar him," he said in a louder voice.

Superboy snickered. "You?" he asked. "You are fast, but you're kinda weak." He was such a muscle-head, what did Miss Martian and Artemis see in him? "It wouldn't be right."

"I'll worry about that," Wally said, assuming a fighting stance. Superboy was counting on a quick knock out, but he wouldn't count on a single blow coming in and returning the favor. He would have a weak defense and that would send him on the swift trip to fall.

"Your funeral," Superboy said, assuming a fighting stance. "Come on, get it over with." He looked bored. Just the way Wally had hoped he would look. This was actually going to be fun.

Wally sped at him and dodged a lazy punch for Superboy. Dodging and agility were his skills and he would use them well. He sped around, dodging and darting, waiting for the opening. "Come on, is this the bet you got?" Superboy challenged.

"Hey, K.F., if you go down, can I get your DVD collection?" Robin asked, making Wally blush to the roots of their hair. There had been a set of…naughty DVDs called "Girls Gone Wild" that the two shared. If either mentor had caught them with it…it would have been a painful affair.

Distracted, Wally narrowly ducked a haymaker. He could handle this, he was the Sorcerer Supreme. His lady was watching. As Superboy tossed another punch, Wally landed a quick jab to the chest. It should leave a nice little push and allow him to sweep Superboy.

Unfortunately, he didn't know his own newfound strength. Superboy flew backwards and crashed into the wall. As he folded in pain, his eyes were wide with shock. "What the hell was that?" he asked, the wind knocked out of him.

Wally feigned ignorance and wondered if he had lost his mind. He had just displayed his powers in front of his friends and he had no way of explaining this. He had hoped for a winding blow, not a knock out. "I have no idea, I tried to put my speed into a blow, I didn't think it would do that," he lied, trying to sound innocent. "You okay?"

"Are you all right?" Miss Martian asked, already at Superboy's side. Wally couldn't hide his sour look. He had risked losing everything and she didn't' pay him a lick of attention? What did he have to do, act dumb and muscle headed for her?

"I'm fine," Superboy grumbled, clearly happy for the attention. He had turned the situation for his own advantage. Wally wanted to be impressed.

"Wow, that was nice," Artemis said, with a smile. "You were actually more than useless. I'm impressed." She gave him a nice smile and Wally felt his throat go dry.

"That was an impressive feat of strength, Wally. I am very impressed," Aqualad said. "Your powers seem to be evolving." That wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, Flash will be so proud," Wally said, trying to hide his nervousness. His scientist uncle would love to test this and he was quite sure he didn't want to break the magical seal for now.

"Why don't you try me, K.F.?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Wally gulped and cursed Batman for making Robin the world's most suspicious teenager. "Come on, for old time's sake."

"You know, I'm tired. That used up all of my strength," Wally said, smiling. He knew he was in trouble now, Robin was like a terrior with a bone, or Uncle Barry with a bible teacher. Neither would let go without a pummeling.

"Oh come on, you're going to let me be champion?" Robin mocked, folding his arms into mock wings. "Chicken Flash, we should call you. Tell you what? You win and I'll take the rap for the next screw up. " It was a generous offer, considering everyone was terrified of his mentor. Everyone, besides Robin who actually adored his mentor and seemed to relish the emotional abuse he dished out with abandon. "Don't make me cluck at you."

If he refused, everyone would be suspicious. He always accepted Robin's challenges and this had to be no exeption. He couldn't completely throw the match but he couldn't win too easily either. "Fine, your funeral," he said with a confident grin. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Deal," Robin said, folding his arms. He didn't look any less distrustful but at least he had lost the look of intervention in his eyes. "Come on, give me your best shot."

This was going to be a tougher fight. Robin was fairly quick and he was extremely strong for a non-meta human. He also knew all of Wally's weaknesses, maneuvers and strengths, honed from years of being each other's sparring partner. He would notice if something was amiss.

"That will have to wait," Red Tornedo said, striding into the room. "Batman has a mission for you all. Get to the briefing room," it metallically said.

Wally said a silent prayer of thanks to what invisible deity Uncle Barry didn't believe in that had saved him at the last moment. "Rain check, Rob?" he asked, trying to act normally.

Robin nodded. "You can count on it."

Wally walked back to his room. He would be leaving in the morning to Bialya, on some dangerous mission. Robin was still giving him suspicious glares and he had managed to push the divine Miss Martian further into Superboy's arms. He was not in a good mood.

_Having regrets about the power?_ Nabu really had a sense of humor. Perhaps it was from hanging around in his head. I gave you the power.

"Well, obviously you didn't give me enough of it. I need it to look natural," Wally whined, lying down on his bed. "Don't' tell me, I'll need training. Do I look like I have the time for it?" he demanded. "I'm already two people. I can't be three."

_Have you ever heard of spirit projection? _Nabu had a point. Wally hadn't heard of it, but in his defense, he had not kept abreast of recent matters in the spiritual world. _Your spirit comes with me, and your body will be left here. _

"That sounds dangerous," Wally noted wryly. He liked keeping body and soul together for the time being.

_I have no intention of hurting you. It is in my best interest that my host remains in good health. _Nabu had a point. There was no point to a dead host. That made scientific sense. _Your body will seem almost dead, but as soon as your spirit returns, you will return to normal. Best of all, your body rests and your mind learns the magic. You sleep and learn at the same time. _

Now that sounded like a plan he could enjoy. He could sleep and master his powers? Why hadn't Batman thought of such a brilliant idea? Likely because the old bat liked to see people sweat. Still, this didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with this idea. "Work your magic, spell book," he hissed as the pages clouded his mind with millions of words.

_First lie down in bed and cover yourself. If someone looks in, you will appear as if you are sleeping peacefully. _Wally obeyed, covering himself up on the cot. He looked up at the ceiling. "So, work your magic." He took a deep breath and recited the words before him. "**Chyflea 'm hysbryd rhyddha."**

The ceiling was so interesting, Wally could see the cracks…and if he looked down he could see his own body. "Hey, just remember. No funny business, my body, my rules," he scolded, as he looked down on a sleeping form of Wally West. He looked down on his hands and realized he wasn't there. He was only a spirit.

_Well understood. Now, shall we practice controlling your powers? We will be heading to the Spirit world for practice. _Nabu didn't take hints well, but the friendship had its perks. Wally sighed and felt himself float away to endure further training at the hands of an overbearing master. Story of his life.

A few days ago, he had been so rational. He supposed he was a fool for love. Or a fool for the greatest power a hero could know, which would be all his!

Dick padded silently into Wally's room and sat down next to him. "We need to talk. Wake up," he ordered angrily. He kenw something weird was going on. His best friend was many things, but that strong wasn't one of them. "And you better tell me."

The two had been best friends for almost as long as they had been heroes. Wally was the one friend Dick truly had. Speedy and Aqualad were decent sort, but they never seemed to be anything but work people. Dick had to be friends with them because they were his collegues. But Wally? Dick would have been friends even if they had been normal kids. It was the closest either of them had to a brother, and that meant Dick had first butt-kicking rights by natural law.

Wally's still form didn't move. Dick sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, grabbing the pitcher of water from his bedside and dousing the sleeping speedster. "Rise and shine!" He hated doing this to his friend but he did need a good chat about performance enhancing potions Wally had nicked from his uncle's lab. "Or at least, just rise."

Nothing happened. Wally slept like a log but usually water was enough to get him up and running his mouth. Dick grabbed a pillow and socked his friend in the head. Nothing happened. This was bad. Even Wally didn't sleep that deeply.

Hesitantly, Dick touched Wally's carotid pulse, wondering how deeply his friend was sleeping. "One…two," he counted out loud, his voice shaking as the awful truth appeared to him. There was barely a pulse…Wally should have had a humming pulse, but this was just a beat every ten seconds. That was way below human heartbeat and Wally was no normal human.

Wally was slipping away into a coma. Dick felt his natural instincts take over. He slammed the emergency button on his pulse. "B, you need to come," he pleaded desperately. "Wally's dying!" As he spoke the fatal words, he could feel tears stream down his face. He had known something was wrong with his friend but had never suspected it was so dire. "Don't die…" he whispered, as he lifted his friend's cold body out of bed. "I am ordering you not to die!" he snapped, carrying him as quickly as he could down the hall.

Images of his parents flashed before his eyes. He had spoken to them seconds before they had shattered on the floor. He had seen Bruce come home with terrible injuries and he had always been terrified of losing him. Wally was his best friend and he had never thought it could be him that could die next.

"What's happened?" Miss Martian asked, her eyes wide as she poked her head of her room. Aqualad, Artemis and Superboy peaked out as well and gaped in shock at the sight of a crying Robin carrying a motionless Kid Flash down the hall. "What's wrong with Kid Flash?" Dick didn't know, that was the problem. His friend was perfectly healthy two hours ago and now was just fading away. He should have alerted the other members of the team, but he hadn't thought of them. He hadn't thought of anyone but Wally.

"I need to get him to the infirmary," Dick ordered, not hiding how his voice was shaking. He could deal with the stress of battle, but seeing his friend dying in their home was more than he could take. "Now!"

In the confusion, Dick hadn't seen Batman and Flash were barreling down the hall. They had teleported here. It had seemed like hours since the distress call, but now Dick realized it had been seconds. Things might actually be okay. "What happened?" Flash whispered, looking pale. "Whats' wrong with my Wally?"

"No time to explain," Robin snapped. "He needs the infirmary." He would not let go of his friend. He would not let Wally die. He was trusted to save the world, and that started with the person in front of him!

"I'll take him there," Flash said, grabbing him and disappearing down the hall. "A doctor's on the way."

Batman had his hand on Robin's shaking shoulders. "Come with me," he whispered. "The rest of you, meet me in the infirmary in five minutes. Sharp," he continued in a sharp tone. Usually, feeling Bruce's strong hand on his shoulder made him feel safe. He looked up at his mentor with wet eyes and only felt terrified. He couldn't lose his friend now. "We need to talk. Whatever Wally has, you might all have it too."

Robin's look of horror was only matched by the faces on his teammates

"Whoa," Wally cheered, as he zipped through the air of the spirit world. Training with Batman had never been this much fun, he got to practice flying by riding demon winds. It was cooler than surfing could ever be! As he glided as quickly as he could run, he felt so free.

He couldn't wait to show off his new powers tomorrow morning, when he woke up bright and refreshed. That rematch would go much smoother when he could disguise his strength completely as speed force.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face.

_ AN-Noticed my review count dropped. If you want me to do something to the story, so you'll like it more (or if you're enjoying it) tell me, please! _


	5. Exile

**So, another chapter. Wally's illness takes its toll on the heroes he leaves behind. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they were so precious to me. I hope to update once a week for you guys, to tide you over till the episodes return in June. And I am definitely looking forward to a big plotline with Wally's family. **

And still a thousand miles lies between us

and we're waking up alone

what if I could cross a hundred borders

there's no going home

no going home

-Kate Rusby

Exile

Wally had never imagined magic could be so wonderful. As he cast spells with a flick of his finger, he found himself giggling like a kid. "This is the best day of my life," he shouted as he floated through the endless clouds of the spirit world. He had just turned an elephant into a tank and back again, all by just snapping his fingers.

_You do know that your magic will be weaker in the human world. _Why did Nabu have to spoil his fun? He knew that it would take a lot more power to do the things he could do here with a snap of his fingers. This entire place should have been his worst nightmare. There was no rhyme or reason in this place, science was a null concept. Yet he ruled this realm, he was the most powerful being. In this world, he could make Batman and Superman and the rest of the league follow his commands.

Wally shook his head, wondering if the power was making him a bit delusional. He would be proud to follow the commands of his mentor and the Justice league, he was just having a power trip because he was God of a world.

_Enjoying yourself? _Nabu could read his mind, he should know that Wally was whooping and hollering like a kid at Christmas. _Let us see the skills you have mastered. _

Wally could make himself as strong as Superboy. He could fly like Miss Martian. He could make fires in the palm of his hand and throw them with ease at a target. He could transform objects into other ones with a snap of his fingers, as long as he maintained his concentration. He could effectively replace any member of his team in a pinch…besides Dick whose powers couldn't be obtained by any other magic than Batman's favorite magic. Hard work.

"So, how long can I stay in Wonderland?" Wally asked, knowing only Earth's system of time. In Magicland ten seconds or…ten years could past at the same rate, something that would result in the mask getting smashed.

_As long as you want. _That seemed like a very long time. Maybe it was better for Wally to make his way home. he wanted to be bright and fresh for his trip to Bialya. He had a lot of new powers to dole out in secret.

* * *

Dick watched through the window morosely as he tried to make sense of this tragedy. Barry Allen was unflappable. Under the worst stress of battle, he was cheerful and chatter. He was a beacon of good humor in dark times. Now he looked like a dead man, pale and drawn as he sat by his nephew's side, holding a cold and lifeless hand. Wally was fading fast and nothing seemed to be wrong with him. It didn't make sense.

As Red Tornado tested the vital signs of the rest of the team, Dick wondered which one would be next to succumb to the terrible illness that had struck down the speedster. He almost hoped it would be Aqualad, the leader of the team. This happened under his watch, it was his fault. Had Robin been the leader, he would have kept Wally safe.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything unusual happening?" Bruce probed, putting his strong arm around Dick's shoulders. "Come on, you need to be strong for Wally. A small detail could be the answer. Put your emotions in the box and concentrate on the box at hand."

All he could think of was the heart moniter, with the heart beat weak and barely sustaining life. His friend didn't have much time and he was stuck here, helpless. "I don't understand, he was fine," Dick sniffled. "He didn't seem sick or anything." He didn't understand what happened. "You really think we're all infected with some illness?" He wasn't afraid to die, but the thought of Bruce getting sick. "You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," Bruce said softly. "You know that. If you're sick, I will find a cure for you and Wally and the rest of the team. So, trace it. Wally comes back from his aunt and uncle. He seems fine?" he asked.

Dick shrugged. "A bit upset, wanted to sit alone on the couch but joined in sparring when we asked. He didn't seem that much different, just mad." Bruce nodded. "He seemed distracted during fighting, but accepted the challenge…then it happened." Dick's eyes lit up. "That's it. Something did happen. Wally punched Superboy. Hard. Really hard. Like sent him flying with a jab."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I don't recall Wally being able to do that," he said. "Wall. Now." Dick instantly obeyed and made a satisfying crater, but no bigger than the one he had made earlier that day. "Run in place." No faster. "Jump." No flying ability. "I'll test the others, but only you and Artemis are human. Any strange signs from her? Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad shouldn't be susceptible to the same illnesses that you are," Bruce mused.

"Maybe a problem with his powers? He's the only one who wasn't born with them but got it as a teenager. "Dick shook his head. "Whatever's happening, it happened only to Wally. So what could have done it to him?" he asked.

"That's what I plan to find out," Bruce said comfortingly. "No matter what. " It was better than a promise. The word of a Bat was his bond. Wordlessly, they went inside and sat by their shaken comrade.

"He was fine when he was at the party. A little upset, but he didn't seem that different," Barry mumbled, not even looking up. He rubbed Wally's still hand comfortingly. "Is he in pain? I need to know he isn't suffering."

"He doesn't look hurt," Bruce said, in a comforting tone. "He seems peaceful. As long as we can keep him stable, we will be able to find the source of this." Peaceful was a really bad way to think Wally was resting. Wally was a speed demon, he did nothing peacefully.

"I can't lose him. He's…" Barry broke off miserably, his eyes falling on Dick in a meaningful way. "Yeah." They were family.

"I know," Bruce said, as Dick choked up even more. Wally was his brother, Bruce his father and Barry his uncle. He couldn't watch his family suffer like this. "You usually don't throw me through the transporters." Dick ordinarily would have laughed at the image of his beloved guardian being tossed through the zeta beams like a football. Now, it just didn't seem funny.

Nothing seemed funny anymore. Red Tornado's voice boomed through. "No illnesses have been detected in the other members of the team. They are released back to duty." So they weren't going to die, they were just going to lose their speedster.

Artemis walked over, looking a bit shaken herself. "He's going to be okay, right? I…" she looked tearful for a moment. "I can't let him have the last word, and die like some martyr. He can't win." Another thing that would have usually amused him, but now it just seemed so hollow.

Miss Martian looked miserable as well. "I keep scanning his mind, trying to reach him to tell him we care for him," she whispered to Superboy, obviously not helping things. "Is it normal for his mind to be so quiet?"

"No, M'gann. It is not normal," Aqualad said gently. "It is a very bad sign." Dick didn't need confirmation of that. "Do you detect anything abnormal from us?" That was a stupid question.

"No, you are all normal. If you would have been a good leader, you would have noticed something wrong before things got abnormal!" Dick snapped, turning around. "This is your fault."

Aqualad nodded. "I understand your grief. If something happened to Garth or Tula, I too would blame anyone around me," he said gravely, completely missing the point.

"I'm not blaming you out of grief. The captain goes down with his ship and you sunk this. You didn't see a threat coming and Wally is paying the price for your failure," Dick hissed, getting to his feet. "You failed!"

"Robin, what would you have done differently in my place? Wally seemed normal until he went to sleep, there were no signs," Aqualad said gently, ignoring his failure and trying to justify the evil he had brought to the team.

"I would have done something. You don't deserve to be the leader!" Dick howled furiously. "You are a failure!" It was the cruelest thing he could come up with on the moment.

"Might I remind you he is your best friend. If anyone should have noticed anything, one can argue it would be you," Aqualad said and only Miss Martian standing between them forced Dick to not deck him like the failure he was.

"Robin, you are upset. You need to like…calm down. Wally is going to be fine. Blaming each other isn't what Wally would want us to do," Miss Martian said, growing so Dick had no way of attack. "You don't mean what you are saying."

"I'm not backing down," Dick snapped. "Make your choice. It's him or me!" He couldn't stay on the same team with the person whose negligence had gotten Wally…killed. "Either he leaves, or I do. And you need me more than you need him."

"I'm not getting involved with this testosterone match," Artemis hissed, moving to Wally's side. "You both are mental." She didn't understand, she was new to the team. She didn't know anything. No one did. Wally and Dick were better off on their own.

"To preserve the harmony of the team…I step down as leader," Aqualad said softly. "That way, we can both remain on the team. I said I would hold this place till you are ready. If you think that day has come already, come claim it."

"Finally, you're showing some intelligence," Dick retorted. "Just wish you had shown it before you screwed up the team and let Wally die."

"That's enough. We can discuss this later. No one is leaving this place till we figure out what's wrong with Wally," Batman intoned, settling the argument for now. "Aqualad and Miss Martian can go to their rooms, and stay with Superboy. Artemis is to oversee the Bialya plans and see how we can salvage the situation. Robin can remain here until we find a cure for Wally. And we will find a cure for him."

Dick stared at the ground. He didn't even think of the broken team left behind. He just wanted his friend back. He waited a long time to speak as his former teammates padded sadly out of the room, all miserable. "This isn't your fault," Bruce whispered. "Taking it out on your teammates won't bring Wally back."

Dick didn't know what would bring his friend home.

* * *

Wally flew through the air, eager to return home. he had worried about finding his body, but he hadn't realized how hard it was. Someone had moved his body. "What happens if I can't find it?" he asked worriedly. He had really should have read the instruction manual before he had become the world's greatest sorcerer.

_I do not wish that to happen. For you to lose your body would damn us both to a life in limbo. Open your mind, trust me, and allow me to find your body so you may return to my service. _

A life in limbo sounded horrible. "Find it or I will find some way to get out of limbo and smash your mask into a thousand little pieces,' Wally growled, furious. He really wanted to return to his mission. Life in the magical realm was fun, but he missed being a speedster.

_There is no need to be rude. I will save you, child. Your life is vital to me. Relax and allow myself to take the lead. When you wake up, you will be in your own body. _

"You better be," Wally snapped, relaxing into another stupor. He better wake up whole.

AN-So, now the team is in shambles and Wally is getting deeper into magic. Next chapter is already written! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they mean to the world to me.


	6. Move

_I must apologize to you for the delay. Two months ago, I was awoken over spring break by my grandmother's nurse. She had passed away and since my parents were on a business trip, I had to arrange for the funeral, get the rabbi and stand vigil over the body. I also had to care for my grandfather, who was devastated by the loss of his wife. I also had to tell the family, making endless phone calls. The funeral was no easier, as was the seven days of mourning. When I finally emerged from this, I had no wish to write. I couldn't pick up my pen without crying and besides, I had nearly two weeks of school and work to catch up on and that had to come first. I was broken hearted inside and creativity seemed too painful._

_Then came the PMs, the reviews telling me you wanted to know more, and I was able to remember how much I loved writing. So this chapter is for you, those who wrote to me. Thank you, I plan to return to updating every other week again! I have some big plans, especially concerning Aqualad, Barry, Wally's father and Artemis. Not at the same time, of course._

_In this chapter, Wally finds out where his body is, and realizes how bad things have gotten without him._

Move

When life won't play along  
And right keeps going wrong  
And I can't seem to find my way  
I know where I am found  
So I won't let it drag me down  
Oh, I'll keep dancing anyway

-MercyMe

Finding his body had been annoyingly hard, someone had moved it. Had Wally not been more concerned with finding his meat suit, he would have been concerned about who had moved it. "I am really well connected, Nabby. My uncle is the Flash and my godfather is Batman. If anything happens to me, you'll be melted down for scrap metal," he threatened angrily as he floated through oblivion. Without a connection to his body, he had to rely on the disembodied spirit for guidance and he wasn't enjoying it very much.

_Young sorcerer, I am aware of everything you know. I assure you, I have no intention of harming you. _Nabu was starting to sound irritated too. Served him right. _If you die, I die. _

'So, basically, you're a parasite," Wally sniped, feeling a bit vindicated to be as pigheaded as possible, given that he was still technically a hostage of a supreme Magical being. A few weeks before, he hadn't even believed magic existed. Now he had it.

_You didn't call me a parasite when you were flying. _ Did he have to be right all of the time? That was getting annoying. _There you are…your body wasn't moved far. _

Wally attempted a sharp retort, but relaxed back when he felt the familiar tug and slipped back into reality. "Maybe it was Miss Martian. I bet she can't help herself, couldn't keep her hands off my hot body," he said, not even convincing himself. "Useless piece of space junk!"

_So, your anger is not directed against me. Are you still angry about your father? I can read your mind, you know. _

"I don't want to talk about that," Wally snapped. "Keep out of my brain if you want to stay in one piece. I have no problem melting you down for scrap."

_Your own best friend thinks you got that scar on your back from a bike accident. If I see correctly…_

"I know how I got it," Wally hissed. "Not another word or I will give up magic. Read my mind, you know I'm not lying." He would not discuss this with anyone besides his foster parents. He would not let this destroy his life.

A falling sensation distracted him as he began feeling human sensations again. He lay back into the familiar world of touch and smell and mortality, the world of men. _I hope you enjoyed yourself, young sorcerer. You should rest for a bit, recover your strength. _Yeah, he was tired. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt too much. _I will keep your secrets. And you will keep mine. _

"His heart rate is returning to normal!" a voice cried out. "Uncle Barry, he's breathing normally!"

There were voices. He was too tired to move, and some idiots were talking in his bedroom. "It's too early to wake up, Uncle B," he complained, wanting to return to sweet sweet sleep. He was exhausted. Spirit mastery was hard. "Another hour!"

"Wally?" a voice said. It was a very familiar voice, the voice of his best friend. Only this time, it was choked up with tears. Never a good sign and one that would have to be remedied, even at the price of slumber. Wally opened his eyes slowly and saw the shaded eyes of his best friend staring down at him. "You're awake?" Dick asked, sounding like a miracle had happened. "Flash, he's awake!"

A second later, Wally was enveloped in a gentle hug. "Talk to me, kid. What's your name, birthday and favorite food?" he heard his uncle say, a thickness in his voice that boded poorly and said the fastest man alive had been crying as well.

Wally tried to sit up, but found himself attached to a lot of scary machines. "Wallace Rudolph West, January 26th and anything," he said worriedly. "What's the big hullabaloo?" He liked being center of attention, but this was a bit strange. All right, his life was always strange but this was a level even he was unused to.

"You nearly died," Dick said, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember getting sick?" Wally shook his head. "Your heart rate went below twenty." Now he had a mother Robin hen on his trail. He was going to kill Nabu, if that was even possible. His best friend was relentless in finding the truth; he'd truly have to watch his step now.

"Really? I was sure I'd remember that," Wally mumbled, not sure what else to say. His lies were getting very annoying to keep track of, especially since he now had the attention of a lot of caring people who desperately wanted to solve a problem that didn't exist.

Now he understood why his body had been moved. Dick must have found the body and checked for a pulse. He was torn between being touched at the concern and annoyed at the invasion of privacy.

"You were unconscious, kiddo," Uncle Barry said, brushing back Wally's hair with a shaking hand. With a sinking feeling, Wally realized how much he had hurt the people around him. He wished he had the words to grovel an apology out, without them whacking him upside the head repeatedly and grounding him. "Anything you care to share?"

Wally could have ended the adventure by coming clean right there. He would have been yelled at and punished, but then they would have forgiven him and everything would be all right. All it would cost him was the magical powers that were close to making him a God. "I don't feel any different," he whispered, closing his eyes and hating himself.

"Robin mentioned you showed an incredible feat of strength," Uncle Barry said, not leaving the point to rest in the lies where it belonged. "What happened? How did you manage to knock Superboy into a wall?" he asked.

"I…was practicing my speed force technique and added it to the punch. I felt really tired…" Wally explained. "I guess I went too far?" It sounded lame duck, even to his own ears. He was crippled by his own stupidity. He was carrying this metaphor way too much.

"You must have pushed yourself beyond endurance. We almost lost you there, kid. You have to be more careful," Uncle Barry said, looking shaken. "Neither of us knows the limits of our powers, but we know they are dangerous."

"Sorry," Wally said, as he tried to unplug a machine which beeped insolently and refused to budge. "Can I have something to eat now? I almost died and I didn't get a last meal." Maybe a joke or two would loosen everyone up.

"This isn't funny. Next time you pull a stunt like this, you're off hero duty for a month," Uncle Barry said, doing an uncanny impersonation of the Bat glare. Uncle B was never that strict, this really must have thrown him for a loop.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Wally said genuinely. "But I'm fine now, really." He really would have to be more careful about spirit quests in the future. His uncle was a laid back kind of guy but was also an expert forensic scientist, one of the best in his field. He would pick up on any clues possible.

Dick hadn't spoken; he was just staring at him through those shades as if trying to see through him, an ability he hopefully didn't have. "I'll tell Batman you're up," he said, and the suspicion was naked in his voice. "We'll be running lots of tests." He wouldn't stop till he had solved the mystery. "Painful, extensive tests."

"Joy," Wally mumbled, before hugging his uncle again. "I really am sorry," he whispered, trying not to hate himself even more. "Seeing him…it made me so angry. And I lost control."

Uncle Barry's jaw clenched. "I never realized how badly you still take this," he said softly, putting his arm around his nephew protectively. "I shouldn't have made you see him. I'm sorry, kid. Never again, I promise."

Wally looked away. "I could have killed him," he whispered, afraid to even admit it. "I wanted to do it. I still remember hiding under the bed, hoping he'd go away." He remembered a lot worse than that. He still woke up in cold sweats, hearing his dad's shouts and threats in his mind.

"Wally, be angry at me. I'm the one who let him back in, but don't blame yourself," Uncle Barry said with another hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

Wally nodded. "You promised me he would never hurt me again," he said, with a sad smile. It had been the first day of his new, happy life. "I believe you." He believed in his uncle's love for him and knew that he would protect him. He also knew that he could defend himself very well, and could make his father pay dearly. He only needed the provocation and then no one would blame him for the revenge he would take.

"I meant it, every word. I'm going to talk to Batman. Do not move from this bed," Uncle Barry said, ruffling his hair. He stood up and steadied himself, clearly trying to become the jovial hero instead of the terrified uncle. "I'll be back in a moment."

"You're all right," Miss Martian squealed, as she floated happily into the room a second after Uncle Barry sped out. "I'm so happy. Hello Megan, I should have made you get well cookies." That was an excellent idea which he would happily take her up upon.

Artemis bounded in after her and looked genuinely pleased for a moment, before setting her face back to smug arrogance. "I knew you'd make it. You aren't that much of a loser," she said, sitting down at his bedside. "You scared everyone else though. Robin practically needed tranquilizers."

Wally nodded, trying not to feel guiltier. "I'm fine. A sponge bath might help me be more fine," he tried. "And remember, if you hit me, you might literally kill me." Okay, jokes were a good sign.

Artemis smiled. "Don't tempt me," she said, leaving to his imagination if the sponge bath or the homicide was the allure. "I just might." He hoped it was the bath. He would definitely enjoy that.

"Where's Supey and Fish Boy?" Wally asked, leaning back as he enjoyed his little harem of pretty girls to nurse him back to health. He could get used to this, once those stupid machines stopped beeping angrily if he attempted to move.

"Poor Aqualad, he's really broken up over this. I just told him you're okay, he's in Atlantis for the night," Miss Martian said with a sad look. "You need to tell Kaldur it wasn't his fault. He is so sad. He wanted to help you. Superboy went with him. "

Wally's eyes widened. "Okay, what happened?" he asked, not liking what he heard. "Why would he think it was his fault?" Nabu had nothing to do with him. He had been fine, and he had no way to tell them so.

"Because it is," Dick said, walking inside. "He's the leader and he let one of us fall. He has to pay." He had fully suited up and was looking very formal. "Actually, he stepped down. Or rather walked down."

"You mean, you pushed him down," Artemis mumbled angrily. "You practically accused him of killing Wally and demanded he be sent to the chopping block."

Wally winced. "What did you do?" he asked, wondering if he could use magic to fix this situation. He knew Robin had a temper but he didn't think one night of stress would have him go mental on Aqualad. "Rob…we talked about this. Snark management, twelve step program?" he urged.

Dick shrugged and for a second, Wally saw it. Behind the Robin mask was Dick Grayson, a guy who had seen his parents die before his horrified eyes, and had seen his foster father's spine nearly broken in half. He did not deal with the loss of loved ones well and for some reason, Wally was included. He could only imagine how nasty his best friend could get. "How are you feeling?" he said, side stepping the question. Great, he was out for a few hours and the team was falling apart. "Because if you're up to it, Batman wants to draw more blood."

"I'm starting to think of you as vampire bats," Wally muttered, wondering if the magic would show up in his blood. "I'm fine. Let's focus on our missions; I used the speed force wrong. I don't need the full invalid treatment here. We have bigger problems, like you throwing our leader under the batmobile."

"I'll tell him to come home," Miss Martian supplied helpfully, and Wally was too worried to even notice her fine curves.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis asked, as Uncle Barry appeared back at their side. "We could use you in Bialya, even as ground support."

"Well, if you're going to beg me, of course. I'm not one to refuse a pretty face," he said, and didn't flinch when Artemis stopped her punch inches from his nose. "Or a fellow hero."

"Only if your bloodwork is good," Dick said, but a smile had lit the corners of his face. He was starting to believe him. "Don't want to have to carry your sorry ass back after another fail." In Robin speak, he was worried about him.

Wally knew better than to argue. He had a feeling nothing he would say would matter, besides telling the truth and with his team there, he was trapped.

_Are you planning to tell your friends the truth? I would be careful. _No, he had no intention of sharing his secret, even to the two people who knew nearly everything about him. They had their secrets and he had his.

"We can still plan for our trip to Bialya. Tell us what you know," Wally said, changing the topic. He was actually excited to take his powers out into the field. If he could avoid Dick's gaze, he might even have some fun. "We still have bad guys to slay."

"Once you're back to normal," Uncle Barry reminded and Wally lied once more, nodding his head. He was getting really good at this. "There are some dangerous things out there."

"Tell me more," Wally said, folding his arms. "After all, I didn't nearly lose myself to the speed force just to let bad guys get a free pass."

* * *

Five hours later, the blood work came back, Wally was cleared for duty and the team was reuinited and going on mission. Wally ignored the looks of concern. He had the spell for flight, super strength, and energy blasts all ready. He was more useful to the team, he was right to hide this from them. With his powers, he would save their lives when they inevitably got in over their heads. Once that happened, he would confess all and the gratitude would mitigate the butt kicking for lying. All the ladies would throw themselves at him. He had it all planned out.

_Are you prepared for your first day as my sorcerer supreme? Now, you will taste true power. _

Bring it on. He was ready.

* * *

AN-I sorta feel bad for Wally. He so wants to be sorcerer supreme and he so wants to be honest with his friends. Tough choice.

Next chapter-The Sorcerer Supreme is unleashed and Wally finds out a terrible secret, something that makes he debate crossing the line.


	7. Move Along

Another chapter for you all, this was a bit of a challenge to write but I think you all are catching onto the mysteries. I look forward to writing the next few chapters, where some light on the secrecy will be lifted. This chapter is dedicated to Zolarix Aster for the amazing review which helped me so much. Thank you so much, I'm planning a sequel already.

Move Along

"Even when your hope is gone  
Move along just to make it through"

-All American Rejects-

Aqualad walked back to the base, and was not surprised to see Robin waiting in front of his door. He had been wounded by the argument, but some time with His Majesty and Superboy had calmed him greatly. A long night of swimming under the waves with Garth and Tula and Superboy had cleared his mind. He had been pleased to note Garth's discomfort with the handsome Kryptonian being so near to Tula. He had forgiven his best friends but still took some satisfaction in the moment.

He knew that the morning would bring him much relief. He was right. It had been pain soaked words spoken against his will, not his true feelings. He too was grateful that the young speed demon was well. He had taken his illness hard, questioning his leadership. Had there been something he should have noticed? He would never forgive himself if he cost the team their red haired source of mirth. Wally may have had his…more problematic tendencies, but he was a good friend and a great hero.

It must have been even harder on Robin. He was already the most isolated of the team, forbidden to reveal his true name. Yet, there was a special friendship between the two that seemed to keep him grounded.

The expression on the Boy Wonder's face made him look younger and Aqualad wanted to hug his teammate. The expression of relief and exhaustion on his face betrayed what a long night it had been for him. "I…" Robin began, looking actually contrite. "…wanted to say I didn't mean what I said."

Aqualad smiled. "I know. You just wanted to blame someone. You were in pain. I did not take your words personally." He couldn't add more to his friend's pain. That rage in Robin's eyes had not been directed at him, but a wild rage that needed an outlet. He could take it and more if it meant less pain for his team. It was the right thing to do.

"Thanks. You are a good leader. I just…" Robin trailed off, clearly unsure how to say the next words. "I am sorry." That was always an appropriate response.

Aqualad nodded. "There is nothing to apologize for. I left angry, but I realized what happened," he said softly. He had lashed out at Garth once, as children when his friend had put himself into danger and nearly gotten himself killed. "How is he doing?"

"He's fine. He says he doesn't even remember what happened. Said he experimented with the speed force and that's how he was able to push Superboy. Wally's never lied to me, but…" Robin trailed off. "Something is wrong."

"I know. I keep thinking he's hiding something. His DNA came back clean and Miss Martian didn't detect any surges of a fight, in case he was taken hostage by psionic force. But something is not right and we cannot allow it to continue and affect the rest of us," Aqualad said in the most mild reproach he could think of.

It worked. "I don't know what happened, I was just so angry," Robin said, scuffing his heels in an attempt to hide how shameful he felt. "I didn't even know what I was saying." Aqualad had barely been able to drag his wounded friend back to Atlantis in time to save him. After Garth had woken up, Kaldur had shouted at him till the hall shook, even though he blamed himself. He knew well it was the people closest that often suffered the brunt of anger.

Aqualad didn't prolong the discomfort. "You faced a great terror. Wally is your best friend. If Garth was mortally wounded, I would not react at my best. Facing the possible loss of a friend is a test few can pass with grace. I was afraid as well," he said gently. 'Wally is my friend as well. Knowing he was dying was hard on me. You are not alone."

"I can't let this distract me," Robin said in a steely tone. "I can't let personal feelings disturb my concentration or the team dynamics." He wanted to be a hero, and he knew it meant complete concentration on the mission, setting aside all else.

"We cannot help but have attachments. We are a team, and we are strong together. As for the argument, it is all forgotten, my friend," he said, with his hand on his shoulder. "Let us go and regroup with the rest of the team."

Robin nodded. "Happily," he said more confidently as the two teammates walked back to debrief and move to Bialya. For a moment, the world seemed like a bright place. Wally was all right, Robin was back to normal and a new mission to accomplish.

* * *

It didn't seem too long for Aqualad's next test of leadership. They had just landed in the hot deserts in the country and Aqualad was already feeling testy. All this heat and lack of water did not make him feel at ease, especially with his next mission at hand. Leaving the bio ship would not be pleasant as it is. He almost envied

He knew the value of every member of his team, but he had no intention of risking one particular member. "All right. Superboy and I will work together as a team. "Superboy nodded grimly, still looking more annoyed than usual. He needed to keep him calm, and no one else was suited for that.

"Robin, you will scout ahead, with Artemis to cover you," he directed, knowing both were perfectly suited for the task.

Artemis strapped on her bow and smiled. "I like this part," she said with a pert smile. "Robin, dishes duty for who has the least bad guys knocked out."

"You're on," Robin said, with the first smile Aqualad had seen since the Wally incident. It was a good sign. There, he had said it. He did not have to wait long for the next words.

"And what about me? What do I do?" Wally asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I can relay between the two groups." That was ordinarily his job, but not today. Wally would not take this well.

"You will remain at biosphere and maintain contact with the League," Aqualad said. "Maintain radio silence. Miss Martian will check on you telepathically every hour, and you will keep us in touch with the outer world."

"I'm a speedster, not a ground support technician. I can do more than make sure you all have warm milk when you come back," Wally said bitterly as he leapt up from his seat. "I want a real mission."

"This is a real mission," Aqualad corrected in a hollow tone. He could tell by the faces of everyone that they could see through what he was doing. At least, no one seemed to be protesting. They all agreed. Less than a day ago, Wally's heart rate had dropped horribly. This was not the time to be testing him in battle.

"I mean one that doesn't involve me playing sidekick. We're a team, you need me," Wally whined, his eyes dark with anger. "I won't get left behind."

"You should stay where it is safe, considering all that has happened. If the weakness overtakes you, you will be of little use to anyone," Aqualad said softly, standing his ground. He had seen the team nearly fall apart once and he would not see it again. "We would not have the medical care needed and we could not carry you back to civilization in time."

"I'm fine now. Batman himself cleared me for service," Wally snapped, folding his arms. "I can handle it. I won't push myself as hard. Are you going to dock me from every mission? I'm a member of the team and in case you don't remember, I've been a hero longer than you!"

"This is war. You push yourself to the limit and your limit may kill you. This is not up for discussion, you will wait behind," Aqualad said, trying to imitate Batman and feeling spectacularly bad at it. "You are my friend and my teammate. I am doing this for your safety." He had already dueled Robin over this and he did not look forward to another battle of words.

"Come on, KF. It's not a big deal. One mission, stop complaining," Robin said, trying to make his friend see sense. "I promise, when we return, we'll do training drills and you'll actually be adequate to stand near me. We just need to be sure you are okay." That look of worry had returned and it was clear that no one would do well with it. Kid Flash's shoulders slumped as he turned away angrily.

"I'll bring you a souvenir," Miss Martian said, looking sad when Kid Flash didn't even look to make a stupid remark to her. That was a terrible sign of his anger; he usually loved making a misguided attempt to gain her female attention and failing spectacularly.

"Come on, do it for team, you selfish idiot. If you got hurt, we'd all be in danger. Sometimes you need to just grow up and take one for the team," Artemis snapped, not able to hide her worry for the boy she had feelings for. Aqualad felt sorry for Wally, he would be so ashamed to admit weakness for her. "Tell him, Robin."

"You know we're right, Wally," Robin said in a soft voice, drawing close to his friend and standing next to him. "Don't fight this. Please, don't make this worse."

"A compromise. If we do not contract via M'gann in six hours, you will come after us," Aqualad said, putting his hand. "We need to know you are safe. If you are on the mission, all of our concentration will be off. We cannot risk it. I am sorry, but you have to think of the team before yourself."

Wally had to bow to that logic. He must have seen how his friend had been testy the entire trip, staring at him out of the corner of his pointy eyes. That was never a good sign. "I can get to you fast if I need to," he finally agreed, trying not to show his extreme frustration with being treated like a china doll, too fragile to live. "I'll stay behind as ground-ed support." Aqualad smiled. Wally couldn't resist a dig at his fearless leader for the well deserved punishment. "But just this time."

"Thank you," Aqualad said softly, as he motioned for the rest of the team to follow him. "Get some sleep, M'gann will wake you. "

* * *

Wally sat in his bio-prison and wondered if the stupid thing had some good movies. He was going to be very bored while his friends went out and got to be heroes. It was like being back at the Justice League Library, but now all his friends got to go out and do amazing heroics while he got left behind.

At least the bio ship had excellent snacks. He had stress eaten four pound cakes and two veal cutlets before the shadows of his friends had faded into the distance. He would have to pace himself or they would have nothing to eat when they returned.

_You are taking being shunted aside well. _ Damn mask always had to put its two cents in, even when Wally was having a fine time wallowing in his own guilt.

"I hurt my friends. I hurt Robin. You know what I know about his life. He doesn't deal well with the loss of loved ones and for some idiotic reason; I count as one of his precious people. He likely will be strapping a tracking collar on me as soon as he is able," Wally mumbled angrily. And he didn't blame him.

_You are overly concerned with a mere human. You are endowed with the greatest powers of magic the world would ever know. Why are you concerned about him? _

"He's my best friend. I let him down. Let them bench me for one mission. I deserve a lot worse for scaring them." He was rotten, just like his father said. "I'm heading to bed." He was feeling down and besides eating, it seemed like the logical choice. He didn't want to be back when they came back as heroes and he was a failure.

* * *

_Sorcerer, wake up. _

"What is it?" Wally asked softly, opening his eyes. He had been having his favorite kind of dream, one with girls in bikinis and him the last male on earth. He had not been pleased to wake up. "How long did I sleep?"

_Nine hours. I thought you would be worried. _

"Miss Martian was supposed to contact me, wake me up. I would have heard her," Wally whispered, realizing that this was not a good sign. "I need to go after them!" They would have checked in on him.

_You could follow them as the Sorcerer Supreme. You can provide them support without them knowing. That way, you could make it up to Robin but do it in an efficient way. _

Now that wasn't a bad idea. "I just have to become Dr. Fate, invisible and magically gifted," Wally said, taping his new mask. "I can definitely make sure nothing happens to them." If his five teammates weren't enough, he would need the magic.

_Dr. Fate might be a trifle flashy. They would connect the two. You need a new identity. Sorcerer Supreme? _

Wally admitted, the mask had a point. He didn't need Robin wondering how a dead Dr. Fate showed up out of the blue just when they needed him. Then there would be the questions and the grilling, and the pain and the confession and…

"Why can't I just come clean? I got some new powers, they won't be upset," Wally pondered. All of this benching and confusion could be prevented by just being honest with the people he loved most.

_Is this really the time? Your friends need you. Just trust me and let me help you. Your friends' lives depend on it. _

Good point. "I'm yours. Work your magic," Wally said, closing his eyes as he let the magic surge through him. He would figure out everything out after he saved the day.

Author Note-Yeah…things are starting to become more problematic.


End file.
